Partying with The Warblers (Continuing!)
by Georgia-Will-Suffice
Summary: Kurt, Blaine and The Warblers (past and present) are throwing a surprise party for David, how will this turn out? Follow the boys through trouble, mishap and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there coppertops!(: As I'm sure many of you have noticed, I've discontinued this story. I feel so guilty for doing that so I'm going to re-write it all over again! WAY better hopefully. It's going to be a bit different to the other one but it should be better. Well see you later(:

Kurt and Rachel were sitting in their apartment eating pizza when Kurt got the call.

The most dreaded call any human – or alien could get, a call from The Warblers.

Reluctantly Kurt picked up his phone and hit the green button.

"Uh, Hello.." Kurt said

"Hey Kurt it's Wes"

"Oh, hey Wes. What's going on, why are you with The Warblers?" asked Kurt

"Well I've been talking to The Warblers – past and present and we're organising a surprise birthday party for David" Wes told Kurt.

"A surprise birthday party you say?" an intrigued Kurt asked

"Yes Kurt, No matter what you think – we will be able to pull it off." Wes replied calmly.

"I'm in." Kurt told Wes and hung up.

This will be interesting. Kurt thought to himself.

A/N: So another Author's Note here. This is only a short chapter because I'm writing a few other stories atm. I don't want to continue this if no-one is reading so tell me if you like it!(:

If there is any mistakes or you want to give me some helpful tips/advice that would be helpful! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hey again(: I've had no reviews but that's not going to stop me from writing. I like this story so far and listening to glee/warblers music is good inspiration.**

Kurt's idea for a party wasn't exactly what the boys had in mind…hiring a party room with a bluey turquoise wall with matching balloons…also a cream couch with pillows matching the balloons, it wasn't exactly ideal – and besides, who want's chips and dip for their birthday?

When David's birthday party was all organised and payed for, Kurt had to choose an outfit. Simple right? Well. Not exactly. Kurt Hummel has a huge wardrobe and so many clothes; he can't just get a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers out!

But finally Kurt settled on a blue-grey jacket, blue and white striped button down, black/grey pants, studded belt and D&G laced shoes. He thought he looked good – and I have to admit he does.

A day before Kurt and Rachel flew to Lima, Kurt got a text from Wes reminding him to bring swimwear for the water park – wait… a water park?!

Kurt immediately texted Wes back, no-body said _anything _about a water park.

_WES! A WATER PARK? Why wasn't I informed!? – Kurt_

_I thought you were? Oh, sorry Kurt. – Wes_

_Yeah, whatever – Kurt_

_If it makes you feel any better, Nick and Jeff organised the water park and were responsible for telling everyone about it. - Wes_

_How didn't I know? Well now I have to go shopping, see you soon – Kurt_

After Kurt had finished texting Wes he dragged Rachel out of their apartment and called for a taxi.

"Where are we going Kurt?" asked a shocked Rachel

"The mall" replied Kurt with a smile on his face

**A/N: Second chapter – completed! :D I'm pretty happy with this. If you're wondering why Rachel is going with Kurt to Lima it's because she wants to visit New Directions and her dads. Review if you wish!(: It is inevitable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey coppertops(: how are you going? Is anyone even ****_liking _****this story? :/ should I continue it? I'll mention you if you review and I'll read one of your stories!(: enjoy!**

Three and a half hours later an exhausted Kurt and Rachel walked into their apartment, carrying a lot of bags with matching grins on their faces.

Kurt only intended to get swim wear but there was a sale on and he _had _to go. Rachel wanted a new reindeer sweater – for old time's sake.

They dumped the bags (CAREFULLY (exclaimed Kurt)) and collapsed onto the couch.

"Well I think that went pretty well, don't you?" Kurt asked Rachel

The only reply he got was a muffled "Yeah, whatever" by Rachel who had her face buried in a cushion.

Kurt smiled when he realised Rachel was asleep; he carefully crept over to her room and pulled a blanket off her bed and replaced it on her.

The next morning Kurt woke up to his alarm with the red numbers blaring: 5:30.

Kurt slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He took a shower and did his moisturising routine while Rachel slept.

When Rachel finally woke up, Kurt was cooking breakfast.

"Mmmmm…what smells yummy?" asked Rachel lifting her head from the couch cushion.

"Porridge and Toast!" exclaimed Kurt

After hearing that Rachel jumped right up and grabbed a plate waiting eagerly next to Kurt for some food. After living with him for almost a year she has gotten fond of Porridge and Toast (with honey OF COURSE)

A few hours later Kurt and Rachel were packed ready to leave, and Kurt did not forget anything.

The flight was okay, they listened to music and gossiped.

The jet lag was going to be terrible

**A/N: So this chapter is finished, I don't want to write if no-one is reading this… I'm enjoying it though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again coppertops. I haven't updated in a while because I've only had one review(Wattpad), so thank you to my dear friend Merriki who reviewed.**

**I haven't had much inspiration but I'm going to write. As I write I'm in textiles at class and it is so flipping HOT!**

**I forgot to write a disclaimer (I still don't know what they are….)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my school laptop that I'm writing this on…**

A few hours later Kurt and Rachel arrived in Lima,Ohio. Surprisingly, their jet-lag wasn't so bad.

Carole was picking Kurt and Rachel up from the airport as Rachel's dads' were at a meeting for work, Rachel would also stay with The Hummel-Hudsons.

She and Finn weren't back together but they were friends. Rachel and Brody actually got together, and are pretty much dating.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled as soon as his father came insight.

"Kurt!" Burt replied as he hugged his son. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" replied Kurt with a smile on his face.

"That's good son, hi Rachel how are you?" Burt asked Rachel

"I'm fine thank you " replied Rachel slightly hugging Burt.

"It's great to see you Kurt" Carole told him. "Finn is upstairs if you want to say hello" she told them both.

"Thanks Carole" Kurt said and walked upstairs with his bags, Rachel following with her bags and a smile on her face.

"Do you miss him?" Kurt asked as they were out of sight

"I suppose, yeah" replied Rachel, wondering where this conversation would go.

"No, I mean do you miss _him?_" Kurt replied

"BRO!" Finn's booming voice shouted down through the hallway, hugging his brother when they were close enough.

"Hey Finn" Kurt replied chuckling, hugging is brother back.

"Hi, Finn" Rachel said quietly as Kurt and Finn pulled away.

"Hi Rachel, how have you been? How's New York, and that guy…what was his name – Braden?" Finn asked.

"It's _Brody_" Rachel replied patronizingly.

"Yeah- him. How is he?" Finn asked trying to look interested, but failing.

"He's fine, thank you. Not that you care anyway" The last bit was said as a murmur.

As soon as Kurt and Rachel got downstairs to the basement, to Kurt's room they collapsed on his bed.

"Why is Finn such a jerk?" asked Rachel

"I don't know sweetie" Kurt replied honestly. "He's still hurting, you gotta give him time"

"Well what about me?! I'm hurting!" Rachel replied stubbornly.

"Rachel you _were _the one who broke up with _him_." Kurt stated, the only response he got was a grumble.

The following day, after their jet-lag had worn off and Kurt and Rachel were on their way for a surprise visit to New Directions.

Finally, Kurt and Rachel arrived at William McKinley High School, all their nerves from high-school coming back with them. Kurt and Rachel entered and walked into the hallway looking like super models. Kurt dressed in a simple light blue button down top with a vest over it, black pants and black dress shoes. Rachel wearing a knit grey sweater, blue skinny jeans and criss cross black stiletto heals.

"This place brings back so many memories" Rachel finally said.

"Good and bad" Kurt replied tightly holding Rachel's hand with both of his.

"Blaine will be here, won't that be good?" asked Rachel. "I mean you forgave each other didn't you?"

"We did yes, I still hate him for that but it's Blaine for petes' sake!" Kurt retorted.

They both smiled at each other and pushed the choir room door open, hoping for the best.

**DONE! This chapter is completed and it's the longest one I've ever posted.**

**Also, who watched 'Dynamic Duets' ? That was the funniest ep I've ever seen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't be bothered but I'm writing now. This is going to be a short chapter and The Warblers will be introduced soon ;)**

**Thank you Storm for helping with this chapter ;) Love yah.**

Visiting New Directions wasn't that good of an idea… Finn is in charge and can't keep everyone under control.

When Kurt and Rachel entered the choir room it was empty. No student in sight.

"Where is everybody?" Rachel wondered out loud

"Dunno" Kurt replied lamely while walking out the door.

Not to Kurt and Rachel's knowledge, New Directions, Finn and Sue were on their way back from an old people's home with packs of brownies and cake. Which Finn was very happy to eat but Brittany told them 'sharing is caring'.

Walking down the empty corridors of McKinley High, Kurt started to sing

_Ain't it a funny thing, How you run to me_

_When he sends you spinning out of control to the N-th degree_

_You know I make it right, I'm at your command_

_You can tell me anything you want, you know I'm gonna understand_

Rachel grinned at Kurt as she joined in

_I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down_

_Never let you down, break it down_

And of course she got her solo

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that, hey!_

Racing onto the stage in the auditorium Kurt and Rachel fought for the spotlight

_So should I shut my mouth, And should I hide my heart_

_Or should I let it out into the light, That you and him should be apart_

_Is he hangin on, To every word you speak_

_Does he rub your back and play with your hair until u fall asleep_

_I don't think so, baby_

Kurt and Rachel shared this part

_I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down_

_Never let you down, break it down_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

Now for Rachel, **again.**

_He might say he's in love with you_

_But he'll never do the things that I can do_

_You can be your watch with the diamond band_

_Because I know your better than the back of your hand_

Moving over, Rachel let Kurt sing this part

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_Baby I'm the only one, Oh oh oh_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

Grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her next to him, the finished the song together

_Now, Hey-yo_

_I'm the only one who can love ya, love ya, love ya, like that_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Who can love ya like that)_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Tell me baby who can love ya like that)_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)_

_No one can love ya like that_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

Smiling as they finished the song, Kurt and Rachel went in for a hug until they were interrupted by Artie clapping and Tina who was leaning on his wheelchair.

"Thank god you guys are back" started Tina

"What she said yo" Artie agreed

**A/N: Well this was longer than I thought, I didn't have a musical number planned. The Warblers might be introduced in the chapter after the next. R&R ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I completely forgot about this story :/ I've also been busy on Tumblr and watching Vampire Diaries, I'm updating 'A song is worth a thousand words' soon.**

**3**

**I'm writing this in the Indonesian class room but we have free time because….IT'S LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR THE YEAR! WHOOP!**

**Anyway…I'm listening to music and people are being crazy around me so I'm not focused completely. This probably isn't a very good chapter.**

**ALSO: This is sort of disregarding the plot line. **

**It's not really anywhere in the series but Klaine did see each other at Christmas..**

**Sorry if this confuses anyone. **

**I've been so slack on updating this. I did the first two lines to this chapter on December 21****st**** and it's now April 12****th****. So sorry guys. I don't know if I'll actually continue this :/**

"KURT, RACHEL!" various New Directions members shouted

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed hugging everyone. "I missed you so much"

"So you going to David's birthday bash?" Asked Kurt as he and Blaine sat down with their coffees at the Lima Bean.

"Yeah, I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaine laughed. "What about you? Are you going?"

"I am going, yes" Kurt nodded with a chuckle.

"It'll be fun with you there, but it will get a bit rowdy" Blaine informed Kurt.

"How so?" Kurt asked sceptically

"Wait and see" Blaine smirked.

**A/N: Hi, sorry for not updating. I've been doing other stuff and I don't have time for this. I also forgot about this story. Like I said, I'm not sure if I'm going to update this.**

**ALSO: THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER**

**I didn't realise exactly HOW short it was. (sorry)**

**Who's seen the latest episode? It was scary, I can't even!**

**Find me on tumblr:**

_ .com _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I am **_**so **_**terribly sorry about not updating in a while, and my last chapter was a bust. :/ FanFiction stuffed it up, it had some lines to separate it but FF got rid of them. -.- **

**So this isn't an update, but there will be one within the end of the week. Hopefully tonight, but don't hold your breath. Like I said, I'm so sorry. I know how much I hate waiting for fanfictions to update and they don't , so I know what you're going through.**

**Also, thank you to my reviewers and favouriters and alerters etc, you guys are amazing and I couldn't do this without you. I love you guys!  
My reviewers:  
, 1D-Boo and Celtic Quill. **

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. Sorry for not replying to them, I suck at using this website. **

** : thanks! :) **

**1D-Boo: thank you and I don't know how he does it either. **

**Celtic Quill: Thank you so so much! You've reviewed every chapter and you're amazeballs!  
The song is called 'Like It Like That' by Guy Sebastian, who is awesome. Also, you asked about why I called you guys 'coppertops' I apologize for that, coppertops comes from 'The Matrix' which I was obsessed with while writing these chapters, it was an ignorant time for me. So ignore that. Oops. Thanks for telling me about the tumblr link, and you're so kind with your reviews. I really couldn't do this without you! Also, your icon is fabulous!(: **

**Okay, I'm going to re-upload last chapter, which was really short, sorry!**

"KURT, RACHEL!" various New Directions members shouted

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed hugging everyone. "I missed you so much"

"So you going to David's birthday bash?" Asked Kurt as he and Blaine sat down with their coffees at the Lima Bean.

"Yeah, I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaine laughed. "What about you? Are you going?"

"I am going, yes" Kurt nodded with a chuckle.

"It'll be fun with you there, but it will get a bit rowdy" Blaine informed Kurt.

"How so?" Kurt asked sceptically

"Wait and see" Blaine smirked.

**A/N: DUN DUN. Okay, so look out for a new chapter soon! **

**Find me on tumblr:  
georgia-will-suffice . tumblr . com**

If you have any ideas or suggestions or anything, message me here in a review or private message, or contact me on tumblr! 3 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here it is!**

**Fyi: Hummelberry are in Lima, Kurt's staying with Burt&Carole, and Rachel is staying with her dads'. This is in season 4 but no particular time/episode. Kurt&Blaine have broken up ): but are friends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I do have a glee t-shirt and poster somewhere but that's it.**

"So it's a pool party?" asked Rachel while she helped Kurt figure out his next outfit.

"I think so, I mean there was something about a pool mentioned" replied Kurt.

"And…will Blaine be there?" Rachel asked, with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yes Rachel, Blaine will be there. And no, nothing's going to happen." He started

"It's one of his best friend's party. Of course he'll be there. – I wouldn't be surprised if in the Warbler rule book it's mandatory to go to each other's parties." Kurt finished.

Rachel nodded in understanding and held up a few shirts, "What about one of these?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "I need new clothes. Care to join me on a trip to the mall, Miss Berry?" Kurt asked while holding out an arm. Rachel grinned and slipped her arm through his and walked out the door.

"I'd forgotten how much I hate Lima malls" Kurt grimaced as he held up a sweater with a hideous pattern on it.

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued looking at the racks.

"There's nothing here!" Kurt exclaimed frustratingly.

"How about we go to the food court and then look again?" Rachel asked while dragging Kurt out of the store.

While looking for seats in the packed food court, Rachel spotted a few familiar faces.

"Hey Kurt? Aren't those your friends from Dalton?" she asked pointing at a brunette throwing popcorn chicken at a blond.

"Yeah! That's Nick and Jeff!"

**A/N: It's so short, I'm sorry. I'm having trouble wording this out.**

**And I figured I had to introduce the warblers soon enough, this story is about them after all. **

**Any criticism or tips, even ideas for future chapters are welcome. **

**I'm about to work on the next chapter which I'll hopefully upload by tomorrow.**


End file.
